Le Chicaneur
by ginnylafurie
Summary: Vous avez toujours rêvez de lire le Chicaneur? Eh bien maintenant c'est possible! SPOILER TOME 6
1. Chapter 1

TADAM me revoilou ! Mais non voyons prenez pas cet air déçu, vous me faites de la peine ' mohahaha pas drôle, enfin bref comme vous l'aurez compris me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic qui je l'espère vous plaira ! Mais tout d'abord je dois vous prévenir que cette fic contient des spoiler du tome 6, alors si vous ne voulez rien savoir et que, HONTE A VOUS, vous n'avez PAS ENCORE fini le tome 6, évitez de lire ce qui va suivre !

Titre : Le Chicaneur (je suis sure que sa vous donne vraiment envie de lire ! héhé)

Disclaimer : le Chicaneur et les Joncheruine appartiennent à Joanne Rowling.

Auteur : moi haha

**LE CHICANEUR **

_**DOSSIER SPECIAL : **Comment se protéger du Joncheruine ?_

Vous vous sentez bizarre, étrange ? Vos idées sont embrumées ? Vous ne savez plus trop ou vous en êtes ? Ne cherchez pas ! Vous avez sans aucun doute attrapez un Joncheruine ! Mais ne paniquez pas, suivez plutôt nos conseils :

1) _Comment repérer et reconnaître un Joncheruine ?_

Eh bien, la réponse est des plus simple : on ne peut pas. En effet, on ne voit pas les Joncheruines, ils sont minuscules et s'adaptent parfaitement à la couleur et à la texture du mur, de l'arbre ou de n'importe quoi, sur lequel ils sont. Ensuite, ils s'approchent de nous et rentrent dans nos têtes par les oreilles (ou quelque fois par la bouche lorsqu'il en ont l'occasion) et nous embrouillent le cerveau, ont peut cependant les sentir voler.

2) _Comment éviter et repousser un Joncheruine ?_

Le Joncheruine étant un animal très astucieux, il est quasiment impossible de l'éviter, mais il existe néanmoins quelques solutions.

Si, comme énoncé un peu plus tôt, vous sentez un Joncheruine voler, agitait vos mains devant vous et chantait très fort la nouvelle chanson des Bizar'sisters, certes vous paraîtrait ridicule, mais vous repousserait les Joncheruines qui détestent cette chanson.

Surtout, si vous bailler, mettez votre main devant votre bouche ! Déjà, c'est plus poli et cela empêchera les Joncheruines de profiter de cet instant d'inattention pour rentrer par cette porte et prendre le couloir qui les mènera directement à votre cerveau !

Les Joncheruines cependant, rentrent en général part les oreilles, vous seriez donc bien aisés de mettre des boule quies, seul inconvénient, si quelqu'un vous parle, vous ne l'entendrez pas, à éviter donc en cour ou au travail, professeurs et patrons n'apprécient guère d'être ignorés.

Si les trois propositions ci-dessus n'ont pas eu le résultat escompté, ils vous restent une dernière option : la fuite.

Les joncheruines ne sont vraiment pas endurant, alors si vous partez en courant très vite, ils abandonneront la partie et partiront à la recherche d'un autre esprit à embrouiller.

Et enfin si aucune de ses solutions n'a marché, vous n'avez plus qu'à lire la suite de ce dossier spécial.

3) _Les effets d'un Joncheruine sur le cerveau_

Cette petite créature ailée (pour éviter les répétitions) aime beaucoup rigoler. Elle embrouillent donc vos idées jusqu'à vous faire dire ou même faire faire n'importe quoi.

Mais ce qu'elle aime par-dessus tout, c'est vous mettre dans des situations très gênantes qui varient selon les individus, voici quelques exemples :

Les sorciers du ministère, qui peuvent parfois être très intelligent, se trompent souvent. En effet, le ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, était persuadé que le secrétaire d'état moldu avait agi sous l'imperium, mais non ! C'était bien sous l'effet d'un Joncheruine qu'il fit le canard en public.

Une histoire du même genre est arrivée à un ancien professeur de Poudlard, Dolores Ombrage, qui cru redresser le niveau de ses élèves en défense contre les forces du mal, alors qu'elle ne les fit progresser qu'en lecture.

Mais la personne qui fut le plus souvent victime des Joncheruines n'est autre que Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de notre temps, qui semble cohabiter en permanence avec un Joncheruine ! Mais ne dit on pas que le génie se cache derrière la folie…

Mais passons au numéro 4, celui que vous attendez tous !

4) _Comment se débarrasser d'un Joncheruine ? _

Le Joncheruine étant très petit, il est très dangereux d'essayer de l'extraire par un sort comme Wadi Wasa, cela pourrait être désastreux. Il est très possible qu'il ce coince dans votre gorge, ce qui a tout les coups, vous étranglerez, ou encore se trompe de tuyau et ressorte par le nez, ce qui peut être assez douloureux, ou même qu'il tente de ressortir par vos globes oculaires en vous arrachant un œil au passage.

Pour se débarrasser d'un Joncheruine ont peut donc :

- Attendre tranquillement qu'il parte, ce qui peut prendre une minute comme un an.

- Attendre qu'un ami se rende compte de votre état et appelle un médicomage, ce qui peut prendre une minute comme un an, selon le QI de votre ami.

- Les Joncheruines étant très joueur, on peut aussi lui lancer un défi comme : « Je pari que t'es pas cap d'embrouiller le cerveau de Tu Sais Qui. »

(Pour cela, il faut une très grande force moral, car il faut résister assez longtemps au Joncheruines pour lui proposer votre défi, sans parler des représailles que vous aurez peut être à subir : en effet, pour reprendre l'exemple ci-dessus, cela ne plairait peut être pas énormément à Vous Savez Qui de se faire avoir par quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un Joncheruine. (Cependant la victime n'est pas censé être au courant de votre identité.))

Maintenant que vous vous êtes débarrassé du Joncheruine voici une rubrique qui vous permettra de mieux le connaître, de mieux le comprendre, et si l'envie vous en prend (sait-on jamais) de l'apprivoiser et l'élever.

5) _Comment élever les Joncheruines ?_

a) Habitat naturel

Le Joncheruine habite le plus souvent dans le cerveau de quelqu'un d'assez aimable pour le loger, il arrive souvent, cependant, que la personne ne soit pas vraiment d'accord, ce qui n'empêche pas le Joncheruine de rester.

Mais il peut aussi vivre dans le gruyère ! Oui vous avez bien compris ! Dans le gruyère. Comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviner, ce ne sont pas les souris sui font des trous dans le gruyère mais bien les Joncheruines ! Pour un peu plus de détails, voici le petit b :

b) Nourriture

Nous disions donc que le Joncheruine adorait le gruyère mais pas seulement ! Il aime tous les fromages ! Roblochon, Brie, Mimolette…Voici l'idée qu'il se fait d'un vrai festin ! Pour garder un Joncheruine chez soi, rien de tel que de lui offrir du fromage tous les jours, mais surtout, ne jamais, jamais, au grand jamais, lui donner de petit pois, vous ne le reverrez plus jamais, la simple vue de ses petites sphères verte l'horrifie !

c) Mode de vie

Le Joncheruine a un emploi du temps très serré, il se lève tous les jours à six heures du matin pour partir à la recherche de fromage, ensuite il se dégourdit les ailes en volant un peu et doit repartir chercher à manger, eh oui ! Les Joncheruines mangent énormément. Et s'ensuit plein de petites choses qu'il doit absolument faire : aller à l'école pour les plus petit, retourner chercher à manger (environ vingt fois par jour), laver, aspirer et autre tâches ménagères.

Le Joncheruine consacre pourtant la majorité de sa vie à chercher des cerveaux dans lequel il pourrait s'installer et vivre une vie paisible le plus longtemps possible.

Le Joncheruine est un animal très solitaire, il ne vit pas en groupe et contrairement aux idées reçues, les Joncheruines ne naissent pas dans le gruyère, mais, quelle ironie, dans les petit pois !

d) Loisirs

Le seul loisir du Joncheruine est d'humilier les autres.

Nous espérons que ce dossier vous aura était utile.

En cadeau dans ce numéro : Une cage à construire pour votre Joncheruine !

_Voilà le premier chapitre, si il vous a plu n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review et si il ne vous a pas plu n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review. _

_Et si vous avez des suggestions ou des idées d'article ou n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas, dîtes les moi !_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 (enfin !) :Le Ronflack Cornu

Le Ronflack Cornu est un animal pour ainsi dire, très, peu ordinaire.

Jadis, on ne le trouvait que dans des contrés très lointaine mais au XI ème siècle, il a été exporté à travers le monde par une confrérie de mages pour le moins étranges qui s'étaient sonnés pour nom « Les Etrangleurs », on ne sut d'ailleurs jamais pourquoi bien que certains s'accordent pour dire que William BlackMore, le chef de cette confrérie était sinistrement connu pour avoir étranglé des centaines de gnomes des jardins.

Son existence n'a cependant jamais été prouvée (Nous parlons bien entendu du Ronflack Cornu, quelques ouvrages sur W.BlackMore ont été retrouvés, qui nous apprennent d'ailleurs qu'il avait tendance a gardé ses victimes dans une pièce spéciale sont les murs était recouverts de sang. Mais ce très cher William, pour lequel nous avons beaucoup d'admiration, n'est pas le sujet de cet article.)

Nous disions donc que l'existence des Ronflack Cornu n'a jamais été prouvée, mais certains parmis vous se pose sans doute cette question tout a fait compréhensible :

Qu'est ce qu'un Ronflack Cornu ?

C'est un animal très intelligent, son véritable aspect n'est pas connu, certains l'on représentés comme une sorte de taupe qui dormirait le plus clair de son temps et dans les arbres, d'autres comme un mini dinosaure muni d'une seule patte et sui aurait deux longues cornes, une devant et une derrière sa tête (C'est d'ailleurs de la que vient son nom, en effet, lorsque l'on dort, on ronfle, d'où Ronflack, et lorsque l'on a une corne, on est cornu ! Vous me suivez ?) Et c'est du fait que l'on ne connaisse pas sa véritable apparence qu'un aussi grand mystère plane sur lui.

Au fil de siècles beaucoup de sorciers ont pu rapporter des informations sur cet étrange animal. (Sauf son aspect bien entendu) Etrange ? Oui étrange ! Car le Ronflack Cornu posséderait d'immenses pouvoirs. Mais ceux-ci ne sont malheureusement pas connus.

Le régime alimentaire du Ronflack Cornu serait lui aussi très étrange, en effet, il ne se nourrirait que e Botruc et ayant énormément de mal à les attraper (Le Ronflack Cornu est dépourvu de mains.) cela aurait pu causer sa perte. Mais nous restons là dans l'hypothétique.

Nous pouvons également affirmer qu'ils affectionnent particulièrement les montagnes (mais ceci est une information contradictoire avec son régime alimentaire car les Botruc vivent dans les arbres et ont trouve peu d'arbre en haute montagne).

Nous sommes aussi au regret de vous dire que nous ne savons rien des occupations du Ronflack Cornu.

C'est tous ces mystères autour de lui qui rendent cet animal si intéressant !

Et nous avons la joie de vous apprendre que le directeur de ce cher journal : le Chicaneur (C'est bien sur le nom du journal, pas du directeur) a décidé d'organiser une expédition baptisée « A la recherche du Ronflack Cornu » et que vous pouvez également, bien aimés lecteurs, y participer ! Pour cela, il suffit de remplir ce coupon au dos du magazine ! En espérant vous voir à l'expédition, nous vous saluons bien bas !


End file.
